


Let me live

by greatermistral



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Injury, LET HANZO BE FREE, Piercings, Sexual Content, Smut, but pre overwatch, hanzo gets his bridge piercing, post killing genji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatermistral/pseuds/greatermistral
Summary: You find a mysterious stranger looking over piercings and you decide to help him choose. You soon become friends, and end up having the night of your life. Little do you know, you help Hanzo Shimada feel like him again.





	1. Chapter 1

You’d long lost interest in the different piercings lined up on the stands, and were more interested in the stranger who had spent the last few minutes with his fingers tentatively pressed against the glass, appearing weary of the small pieces of metal. He had an undercut with a short pony tail, dark circles under his eyes, a beard that despite the rest of him was trimmed and kept in place and he wore a black jacket that looked shabby and just a touch too big, adding to his distressed appearance. But perhaps the strangest thing of all, the thing that drew your attention the most, was the fact that slung over his back was a bow, which the other hand clung onto. Unable to keep your curiosity any longer, you wandered over to him.

“It’s hard to choose, isn’t it?” despite the amount of people drifting in and out of the shop and people talking among themselves, your voice still made him jump, and he angled himself away from you before replying. “Yes… this is only my second piercing and I am very unsure of what to get,” he offered you a small smile. “I want something on my face but…” He trailed off and stared wistfully back at the rows of piercings. You looked at the ones he was looking at. They were mostly for the nose area – nostril, bridge and septum.

“If I were you, I’d go from a bridge. Supposed to hurt less,” a smile played on the edge of your lips. “Plus, I think it would look really cool on you.” A small chuckle came from the back of his throat. It was a low, rumbling sound that sent a wave of tingling heat through your chest.

“Then I will get a bridge piercing.” His voice was louder now, and he seemed to straighten up, like resolve had been fired in him. He looked at you and smile danced on his lips. “You’ve been very helpful so far… Would you mind staying with me while I had it done?”

A part of you chirped up and told you that this was a strange situation to be in – sitting with an unknown man while he had a piercing done. But the other part of you considered this stranger, with his bow and his tired eyes, and the way he had seemed to brighten up when you took an interest in him – and you decided that this would be your good deed for the day. You smiled and nodded, and his eyes seemed to gain a spark of life in them.

“I appreciate it, and you have my thanks. I am Hanzo, and you are?” He had turned to you now, with his hand extended. You took it into yours and shook it, liking the way his hand felt strong and slightly calloused against yours. You told him your name and he smiled again, a sight you could get used to, and he bowed slightly. “Nice to meet you. Shall we?”

You followed behind him as he told the receptionist what he wanted and sat beside him. The chairs were along a wall and pressed close together, and as you both sat down to wait his leg pressed against yours. It was a feeling that sent a shot of warmth through you. You scolded yourself – this man was a stranger! – But you made no move to separate your leg from his. He crossed his arms and you mirrored him, a strange feeling of awkwardness settling on you. You peeked a glance beside you and if the way he sat told you anything, he wasn’t feeling the same as you. He actually seemed quite relaxed, although his eyes did keep looking back and forth over the shop front and the door. This close, you could see how tired he truly was. In addition to his dark circles, his cheekbones seemed a little gaunter than normal, his lips dry and his face was tinged with redness and small blemishes. You wanted to run a finger over his skin, to feel the different textures and to see if you could smooth of the furrow in his brow. It was then he glanced over at you and you froze, unable to decide between trying to quickly look away or standing your ground. He didn’t seem to mind, though, or pick up on why you were looking. A shy smile twitched up at the corner of his mouth.

“You are probably wondering why the Asian man is in a piercing shop in America with a bow on his back, are you not?” You blushed slightly, wondering if your staring had made you seem ignorant. He looked away from you and leaned back, his head on the wall, looking at the ceiling. He resumed talking. “All my life I have been moulded into who I am by other people. They made me do things I did not want to do until I could not take no more. This,” he gestured to himself. “Is I suppose my way of trying to make myself into who I want to be, one piercing at a time.”

A tension seemed to settle over Hanzo as he spoke, his body becoming rigid and the furrow in his brow deepening. By the end of his sentence his speech has sped up so much it took you a second to register what he was saying. Before you could even think to respond, he was called up and he stood, making his way over and you walked over with him, thinking how much more eager he seemed to get it done.

* * *

Hanzo’s piercing passed without incident. He showed no pain and made no fuss, and in fact seemed to almost relax when he felt the piercing being slid in. You saw the sparkle in his eyes as he examined his new piece in the mirror, and you could swear that there was a glimpse of a mischievous smile on his lips. He seemed to be in a good mood, and any darkness that had arisen from his earlier confession had gone. You were only too happy to accept when he asked you to go for drinks in a nearby bar. This handsome stranger had intrigued you, and you wanted to get to know him more.

You both sat at the bar, and was surprised when he took his bow off his back and placed it on the floor in front of him. You noticed, however, he kept one foot firmly on it, and made sure he sat facing the door. He ordered two glasses of whiskey and you gave him a raised eyebrow. He grinned at you, flashing a full set of teeth that was almost primal. The lighting of the bar was only adding to his appeal, and you hope the lighting was having the same flattering effect on you.

“I want to celebrate my new piercing and my new friend. Come, drink!” He raised his glass and you raised yours. You both took considerable gulps and winced in response to the strong burning taste. You coughed slightly while Hanzo only seemed to relax more. This change was surprising to the timid man you had come across only an hour ago, but you were glad for the change.

You continued drinking, taking it in turns to buy each other a round. You talked and talked but you treaded carefully around the topic of his recent past. He seemed interested in you though, asking you where you had grown up, what you did for work and for fun. In turn, you mostly asked him about Japan and its traditions, and how it compared to Western culture. The drinks flowed and you found yourselves leaning more and more into each other whilst sliding into the bar, until you were both hunched over and near face to face.

“So,” you began, gesturing to the bartender for another round. “I know you’ve had some trouble in the past,” you waved your hand in the air as if to dispel any bad mood the mention of your earlier conversation would bring, “but what brings a handsome man like you to this small town?”

He chuckled at that, that same low sound and the boldness of your compliment brings a warmth to your cheeks. “I want to rebel! I don’t want to be told what to do anymore, what to look like, how to talk, anything. I am my own man!” With that he raised his glass in the air in a toast to himself, before downing his drink. He shuddered at the taste then turned back to look at you.

Your head had since came to rest in your arms on the bar and you were looking up at him, the mixture of the alcohol and the warmness of the room staining your cheeks a faint red. He mirrored you and that big grin was back, crinkling the corners of your eyes. A hand slowly raised and hovered near your face. “You are so endearing when you blush, rōzu” he murmurs, brushing some of your hair out of your face to behind your ear. You lift your head up straight onto your arms, your gaze unwavering. The alcohol must be increasing your braveness, you decide as Hanzo lifts his head too but now looking down.

“I must be honest with you. I am unworthy of your company. I have done something that puts so much shame and dishonour on me, that someone such as you is far too good for me,” he scoffs. “You would be under normal circumstances.” The dark mood is back now, the speech fast but slightly slurred. He’s glaring into the bottom of his glass now, as if he can channel all his anger and fill the cup with it. Your heart hurts to see him hating himself like this, and you lift your head onto his shoulder. You wrap your arms around his one arm and hug it tightly. He tenses slightly and looks down at you in surprise. You meet his eyes and long to see the same carefree spark back into his amber eyes.

“Hanzo… How can you be you, how can you let yourself go and be free if you put all these restrictions on yourself?” Your voice was soft and genuine, and it seemed to do something to Hanzo. You were so close you could see his breath hitch and that spark came back into his eyes, and your own lips fell apart in a gentle gasp. His eyes dropped down, his hand coming up under your chin to tilt your head up. He leaned in and the next thing you felt was his lips softly pressing against yours, gentle at first but a soft hum in surprise from you prompted him to press harder. You pulled back after half a second to take a breath put also aware of your surroundings. Hanzo’s eyes were still trained on you, the alcohol and the thrill tinging his cheeks a deep red. His lips were still parted, breaths coming out soft and frequent. You offered a small and nervous smile.

“My apartment is close by…?” You began, unsure, but as soon as you had begun to speak Hanzo had jumped up from his stool, the bow back in place over his back. He held out a hand for you and you took it to get down from your seat, linking your arm with his as you made your way out of the bar. The air was cool and crisp outside and served to sober you up a bit, but the coolness only served to add to your excitement. You turned to glance at Hanzo and his sparkling eyes seemed to mirror your feelings.

It didn’t take long to reach your apartment which was only a few blocks away. As soon as you got in and managed to tackle the task that was the door with your shaking hands, you pulled your coat off and threw it over the sofa. You turned to face Hanzo who stood unsure of what to do next. A wave of braveness washed through you and you grinned, leaning up to grab the collar of Hanzo’s jacket to pull him into a kiss. It wasn’t the sweet, gentle exchange like at the bar, but a harsh opened mouth affair, allowing the taste of alcohol roll between you.

You pushed yourself away from him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bedroom behind you. It was there he seemed to spring into action, removing the bow from his back and placing it at the foot of the bed. He hastily undid his jacket and you helped him, undoing the last of the zip and pushing it down his arms. He completed the task and threw it onto the floor. You could now take in his body. He was wearing a simple black fitted t-shirt. You could see on his left arm there was the start of a tattoo, a blue dragon that still needed colouring and the start of a pattern in some places. He was toned and had some muscle, running your hands down his chest over his top seemed to reveal that he had recently lost some weight, indicating that the man in front of you was a shadow of a former self. Your eyes roamed down his body and back up to his face where you could see he appeared to be running the same evaluation on you. He must have liked what he saw, as he pupils had grown wide with lust. He met your eyes and placed his hands on your hips to pull you into him, leaning down to press his mouth harshly against yours. The kiss didn’t last long before he had pulled back slightly and had taken your bottom lip between his teeth and bit down slightly, not enough to cause any real pain. You moaned slightly and he let out a rough huff of breath that could resemble a groan. You pulled back and wasted no time in trying to claw your own top off. Hanzo assisted you and fell down to his knees, grabbing you by the backside and pulling you close to him.

You gasped in surprised as he started to place soft, wet kisses along your lower stomach. This sudden intimacy surprised you, but you didn’t have long to think about it as he started to suck slightly on your skin. His hands worked on the button and the zipper on your jeans, pulling them down halfway to allow him more access. You kicked them the rest of the way off with your socks as he started placing teasing kisses along the waistband of your panties. You squirmed, a combination of the light teasing and him being clothed making you impatient. You grabbed a handful of the shoulder of his shirt and pulled on it, prompting him to get up.

“We should definitely get these off” you started pulling at his shirt and he chuckling as he helped you take it off. That chuckle went straight to your core, the low rumbling gravel-like sound was fast becoming one of your favourite things to hear. Your early evaluation of his body state was correct – he was toned, but the points of his rib cage were just starting to show. You ran your hands over and down his chest as you leaned up to press gentle, open mouthed kisses to his neck. He groaned and rolled his head back slightly, the soft sigh that escaped his lips telling you that he enjoyed this soft attention. Your hands had made their way down to his jeans and had finished unfastening them, pushing them down along with his boxers. You glanced down and his cock was half hard, but you could see he was going to have an impressive girth on him. You looked up, a hand on his chest to gently push him back.

“On the bed.”

The simple command made Hanzo widen his eyes and he let out a soft, half strangled moan that expanded the grin on your face. He did as he was told, backing up to the bed and lowering himself down onto it, resting up on his arms to watch you. You decided, or rather the alcohol that still lingered in your system decided, that you were going to put on a bit of a show for him. You reached behind you to unclip your bra, fumbling slightly but managing to get it undone. You slide it down your arms, which then raised to allow your hands to rub over your breasts, fingers teasing at your nipples. A groan turned your attention to Hanzo, who had his cock in his hand and was stroking himself slowly. The sight only fuelled you on, and you made a show of hooking your hands into the waistband of your panties and slow shimmering them down over your hips. They fell the floor and you stepped out of them and over to Hanzo, crawling onto the bed and over to him. His hand fell to his side in anticipation of what was to follow. You rested one arm onto his thigh and came face to face with his cock, which was now considerably now more hard that when you removed his boxers. You gave a testing lick up the length of his cock and he groaned, the contact making him buck slightly. You grinned and repeated the action, a little more pressure this time, but he seemed to be in control of himself as he stayed still and pushing out air harshly through his nostrils. You lightly spat in your hand, giving you some moisture to work with as you slowly started to pump his length with your hand. It was crude but Hanzo didn’t seem to mind, giving an appreciative hum as you got to work. You teased the head of his cock with your mouth, licking his slit which allowed you a tasted of his salty pre-cum and occasionally sucking lightly.

This passed for a minute or so in which Hanzo’s hand had found its way into your hair and tugged slightly, pulling your attention away from his now throbbing cock. He was a sight to behold – eyes blown wide, cheeks flushed, and his chest heaving. “Up here, now. I want to taste you,” his speech was harsh and low, almost a growl, and it sent a spark of arousal to your core. You climbed up his body and as soon as your backside was in reach he locked onto it with his hands, pulling you up over his face. He placed licks and kissed to each of your inner thighs, the added sensation of his beard only adding to your rising anticipation and making you quiver. He gave a preliminary lick up your slit and you gasped at the sensation, only serving to tighten his grip on your backside. He went back in again, mirroring your actions from before as he added more pressure this time, but reaching up further to your clit, sucking gently. You let out a loud gasp and tilted your head back, one hand reaching to massage a breast while the other clung onto the headboard for balance. He gave another suck and this time you couldn’t help but calling out.

“Ah Hanzo, fuck!” Your outburst prompted a pleased growl from Hanzo which felt good against your sex, and you could feel him smiling against you.

“I want to make you cum like this. Continue playing with your breasts.” His voice had become low and commanding and only added to your pleasure as he gave your slit one last lick before pressing his tongue into you. You gasped as you felt the muscle push into you, and you were wondering how he thought this was going to make you cum when the grip on your backside tightened. With this hold he started to rock you back and forwards so you were riding him, and you moaned in pleasure at this new sensation. He alternated between doing this and withdrawing his tongue to pay your clit attention before pushing back into you. It was sloppy, and the pace started off slow, but as you both got accustomed you could feel your climax growing as the pace got faster and faster. Your moans of pleasure only seemed to prompt pleased growls and hums from Hanzo which rumbled through you. This added to the heat in your belly. You felt yourself getting close and you vocalised this to Hanzo, who groaned against you.

“Good,” he mumbled, moving you closer to him as he manovered a hand under your thigh to harshly rub at your clit while his tongue went back to moving in you. The sudden pressure sent you over the head and you tensed up, chanting Hanzo’s name like a mantra as your orgasm washed over you. You felt yourself slowly coming back down and your hand dropped from your breast to stable yourself on the headboard, lifting yourself away from Hanzo slightly as he placed gentle licks along your slit. You were still sensitive, but the sensation was nice. You shuffled backwards so you were sat on Hanzo’s lower abdomen and grinned at the state of him. He was flushed and his lips were slick from you. If he looked like that, you dreaded to the think what you looked like. He bit his lip and placed his hands on your hips, fingers gently massaging your skin.

“Are you okay?” He asked slightly breathlessly, and a smile spread across you lips as you nodded. “Ready for more?” You nodded more enthusiastically and he let out a throaty chuckle, one hand moving from your hips to your neck to pull you down to him and the other wrapping around your waist as he flipped you both over.

He kneeled in between your legs and moved them to around his waist. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your lips, deep and passionate as you worked against each other. The arm from your waist moved to his cock, taking himself into his hand and giving himself a couple of pumps before lining up the head with your entrance. He pulled back and the hand from your neck moved to the side of your head to balance himself.

“Ready?” You nodded, scared your voice would give away your level of arousal. He gave a soft smile which made your stomach flutter. He pushed himself into you and you tilted your head back slightly as you focused on taking him in. His length was average but he had a wide girth but made you feel full as he slowly pushed into you. Once he was in to the hilt he groaned, leaning down to placed gentle kisses down your neck, reaching your collarbone and biting down slightly. You let out a gentle moan and he sucked, making his mark on you and giving you a reminder of this night. He started to move in you, his hips slowly pushing backwards and forwards. You gripped onto the arm beside you, your other hand resting on your body as he starting working faster. You tilted your head up to look at him and bit your lip at the sight. His mouth was parted, letting out soft groans as he moved in you. His eyes were focused on you, altering his movements when he hit a spot that made you moan or tense up. You soon felt your climax rising again, and your grip tightened on his arm, another arm moving to his shoulder to dig your nails in. He moaned, a low, attractive sound that made you whimper.

“Not…. Gonna last!” He managed to choke out and you gasped his name in response as the low sound made your muscles tighten, spurring your orgasm on. He moved a hand to our clit and rubbed with the same harshness as earlier, forcing you over the edge and tightening around him.

“Hanzo, fuck!” You felt his cock pulse and at the last second he pulled out, spurting hot come onto your stomach. You shuddered from your orgasm and saw Hanzo’s arms quiver as the last of his orgasm rolled out, you pulled him into you and to the side, burying your head into his neck as you both recovered from your highs.

“Thank you,” he murmured when he recovered his breath, kissing you on the head. You chuckled weakly.

“You’re welcome, although I can’t say it was entirely selfless.” The next thing you felt was a hand under your chin tilting your head up to face him. His face was serious, but a soft smile played on his lips.

“I mean it. You’ve made me feel like me, like I can be normal person, for the first time.” You smiled softly and he pressed a kiss to your lips.

He pulled away, and you summoned the energy to get up and to get up and retrieve a washcloth. After you were both cleaned up, you settled back under the duvet, face to face as you both drifted off. Hanzo was the first to give in and close his eyes, and as he slowly fell asleep you couldn’t help but thinking about how younger he looked. The furrow in his brow had gone and he looked much more relaxed, and you wouldn’t be surprised if he got the first decent nights’ sleep he’d gotten in a while.

The last thing you thought before your eyes forced themselves shut was _damn_ , he really did look good with that bridge piercing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally was supposed to be a one shot but it got such a nice response I decided to expand it. I really want this to become a full on fic, but I cant make any promises (I will try!). Also, please excuse my Japanese - I had to use Google Translate as I couldn't find a better source (watashi no bara = my rose, although putting it back into Translate says it is "my roses"?).  
> Saying all that - enjoy some smut, overly fluffy fluff and some angst!

You awoke in the morning with a slightly sore head and the light burning the back of your eyeballs. You groaned, pressing yourself into the sheets as you stretched.

“Good morning”.

The low voice that rumbled in the room instantly pulled you from sleep and you bolted upright, squinting slightly. Hanzo was stood in the doorway to the bathroom in just his boxers and _damn_ did that perk you up.

“Mm morning Hanzo,” you grinned, sleep evident in your voice as well. He chuckled and walked over, crawling onto the bed before hesitating.

“I hope I’m not overstaying my welcome…”  
You interrupted him by pressing a gentle kiss to his lips and tugging on his arm, pulling him back into bed.

“Nonsense. I’m glad you stayed,” you reassured, and the way he visibly relaxed warmed something in you. You leaned into him and reached up to press kisses to his neck, mumbling against his skin. “How’s your piercing?”

He tilted his head to the side, letting out a small contented sigh. “It’s all good... You know, I was going to make you breakfast,” he sat up slightly and reached over, placing his hands on your hips and dragging you onto his lap. “But now I’m hungry for something else”.

You let out a laugh and put your hands on your face, shaking your head. You heard a deep chuckle that came from deep in Hanzo’s chest and you felt hands around your arms, gently pulling them away. “What? That one’s never failed before”.

You lowered you hands and smiled at him, chuckling at the mischievous expression on his face, grin wide, eyebrow cocked. It was such a difference from the man you found yesterday and you couldn’t help but feel the same warmth you felt earlier bloom over your chest before leaning over to kiss his head. “Well, who am I to lie and say it’s failed now. And I’d love to sate your hunger...” You kissed him on his lips this time, pulling away when he tried to press harder. “But I need to pee first”.

He let out a throaty laugh as you got up and headed to the bathroom. When you returned you got straight back into his lap, cupping his face with your hands and kissing him passionately. He kissed you back with matched fervour, hands wrapping around your middle and pulling you into him. His hard body was a nice contrast against yours, and you could feel the beginning of a erection pressing against you. You moaned gently into his mouth and ground against him, eliciting a soft rumble from him. He pulled back and started pressing kisses to your neck, prompting you to tilt your head back and close your eyes, basking into the attention. His hands moved to your backside, matching your grinding motions and speeding up your movements. His lips peppered your collarbone as he moved down, teasing you by gently licking and biting your skin. You let out a small gasp as you felt yourself getting more aroused.

“God, Hanzo, please,” you pleaded, and he let out a gentle groan.

“Patience, watashi no bara. Enjoy me enjoying you”. With that he moved down to your breasts, taking one of your nipples into your mouth and sucking slowly. You whined, grinding hard against him as his hands travelled back up to your upper back, pushing your chest into him. You tangled your hands into his hair and moaned loudly, whimpering as he alternated between sucking hard and sucking slowly. He repeated the treatment on the other breast before biting down with the slightest pressure. With that you pulled him back with the grip on his hair and he let out a quiet growl which sent a shot of heat straight to your core. You bit your lip as he looked up at you with dark eyes, face slightly flushed with arousal. His hair was mostly down now and you reached behind him, gently pulling on the hair tie. The rest of his hair fell and even with an undercut, it made him look like a hot mess and you loved it. You leaned forward and pressed hard against his lips, lifting your hips slightly and reaching under you to stroke his cock through the cloth of his boxers. He was fully hard now and his hips bucked at the contact.

You pulled away and tugged on the waistband of his boxers and he lifted his hips, allowing you to pull his boxers down. You got them down to his knees before he wiggled, pulling them off the rest of the way. His erection sprung up against his stomach and you bit your lip, wrapping one hand around it and pumping slowly. He groaned and leaned up, placing kisses on your neck. You whimpered and angled his cock towards you as you lowered yourself down, rubbing his head at your entrance. He bit on your neck impatiently and you moaned, slowly lowering yourself down onto him. His hands went to your hips and helped you down, rolling his hips as you took all of him. You leaned forward and pressed your forehead against him, revelling in the full feeling. He tilted his head up and bumped his nose against yours, rubbing circles on your hips. 

“Are you okay?” He murmured and you smiled, kissing his nose just below his piercing. You lifted yourself up slowly and let yourself fall back down, letting out a soft moan. He lifted you up with the grip on your hips and moved you up and down. You moved with him, easing some of the pressure off him. He felt so good, filling you up and stretching you slightly. He moved at a slow place, each thrust as intense as the last. You wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your head in it, moaning softly and whimpering his name over and over.

He thrust up and hit a sweet spot and you let out a loud cry. The heat low in your stomach was building and you could feel yourself tightening “Oh fuck, more, please...”

Hanzo obliged with a loud groan, his thrusts becoming harder and his speed increasing. His grip tightened, and he leaned down to growl in your ear. “Say my name”.

“Hanzo... oh yes Hanzo!” Your desperate cries only spurred him on more. He moved a hand round to your clit and rubbed in circles. He slowly increased in intensity and speed, building your orgasm up. His thrusts became harder and your orgasm washed over you and you bit down on the skin between his neck and collarbone. Hanzo twitched inside you and you felt him strain and tense beneath you.

“Cum in me,” was all you needed to murmur against his neck to trigger his own orgasm and you felt him spurt inside you as you came down from your own high. You let your head fall to his shoulder as you recovered, panting gently. He wrapped his arms around your middle and pulled you against him, slouching against the headboard. You rested there for what seemed like forever in comfortable silence, just the sounds of your gentle breathing and Hanzo’s hand on your back, tracing soft patterns. Finally, he broke the silence by speaking softly.

“I should make you breakfast”.

You looked up at him and smiled, his warm eyes meeting yours. “You don’t have to do that. What if I help?” You moved and gently lifted yourself off him, humming at the sensation. 

“Sounds fun,” he agreed as you got up and moved to the bathroom to clean up. He went in after you finished and you pulled on a clean set of underwear and an oversized top, Hanzo returning and pulling on his boxers. He followed you into the kitchen and you started to pull out pans and a bowl as Hanzo made a beeline for the fridge, pulling out bacon and ingredients to make pancakes. When he placed them down on the counter in front of you, you raised an eyebrow.

“You know how to make pancakes?”

He chuckled and blushed slightly. “They’re the only thing I know how to make perfectly... Plus they’re delicious.” He grinned and grabbed a bowl, starting to put the ingredients together as you prepared the bacon. After a couple of minutes he caught your attention by calling your name. “Look at this”.

You turned to him and a finger put something cold on your nose. You gasped and wiped it with the back of your hand, recognising it as pancake batter. “Oh, you did not”.

That mischievous grin was back and it reached his eyes, filling them with boyish charm. “Oh, yes I did”.

You narrowed your eyes and dipped a finger into the batter, smudging it onto his cheek before he could dodge. He retaliated with a smudge on your forehead before you got him on his arm. Soon you were both covered with lines of batter, cheeks hurting from laughing and smiles wide. You cleaned up before cooking breakfast (the pancakes were a little on the scarce side). You sat on opposite sides of the of the table and ate in companionable silence, occasionally playing footsie under the table. It was tooth-rotting sweetness but damn did it feel like bliss. After you finished eating he looked at you expectedly.

“Those were... Pretty good pancakes,” you tried to hide the smile on your face as he looked at you in disbelief.

“Just pretty good?” He raised an eyebrow. “That hurts my feelings”. You giggled at the hurt look on his face.

“I’m kidding, they were amazing”.

He lightened up at that and you couldn’t help but laugh now, reminding you of a puppy who had just been told he was a good boy. He chuckled along with you until his phone went off on the table beside him.

Whatever that text said, the little black rain cloud that seemed to darken his face instantly appeared. He swallowed, and stood up.

“I... I have to go”. You looked at him in concern as he took both your plates and put them in the dishwasher. He went to the bedroom to get dressed and returned, bow gripped firmly in hand. You looked at him with concern.

“Hanzo, is everything okay?” You spoke softly, not wanting to worsen any bad mood. It was like the man from the piercing shop was back again and it hurt your heart. He offered you a weak smile.

“I am fine, I just have some business to attend to”. You stood up and he handed you a piece of paper with his phone number on it. He leaned down and kissed you - it was slightly harsh, as if he was savouring the feel. A hand stroked your cheek as he pulled away, pressing a forehead to yours. “I will be back, I promise”.

You smiled sadly as he pressed a last kiss to your forehead and headed to the door. He opened it and turned back to you. “Thank you”.

He gave one last smile before he turned and left, but this time, it didn’t reach his eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, uni work is so full on right now. I was so sick of doing it so I thought I'd slip another chapter in. The next one wont be for two weeks at least but I hope this tides you over until then!
> 
> This feels a bit of a rushed and fast paced chapter which I'm not happy about, but I wrote it in one sitting. This fic will also only be short anyway, but enjoy, and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Warnings for some talk about injuries and blood.

In the week that followed your night with Hanzo, you had berated yourself endlessly.

It had been _stupid_ to invite an unknown man back to your place. You may have spent a couple of hours together beforehand, but the man carried around a _bow and arrow_ for crying out loud. If he wasn’t dangerous, he was living in some delusion he was some type of Robin Hood.

Yet, every time you got a text from him, all doubts were forgotten and that warm feeling would bloom in your chest, along with a grin on your face. The texts were far apart and you only received a couple of day, but it was enough to keep your interest in him. He usually asked how your day was and wanted to know what you did, while keeping the answers light about his own affairs. His texts were very formal – full sentences, full stops, no slang, the works. Although he had admitted he found your use of emoji’s ‘endearing’ and that he was ‘highly amused by them’. He spoke often about visiting again but couldn’t make a solid plan – but soon, he promised, soon. But the time alone with your own thoughts, when you weren’t at work or cleaning the house for the fifth time that week, put doubts into your mind like little needles. _He’s making excuses because he just wants to seem polite, he’s building up to let you down gently, you were just a one-night stand, he probably has a wife and kids somewhere_.

However, these thoughts couldn’t stop the warmth that came with a text from him, or the ache in your core that your hand just wasn’t enough to satisfy anymore when you thought of his body. You were in deep for no good reason at all. So you tried your best to distract yourself – you worked harder, cleaned the house for a sixth time, even started to go on runs. In the end, it was all for nothing. Your handsome archer was constantly in your thoughts, and any time idle was spent daydreaming about him.

A week or so after that night you were sat reading when you got a text.

**Hanzo:** I saw this and thought of you. Of us.

Attached was a picture and when you opened it, you couldn’t help but laugh. The angle was off and it was shaky, but he’d obviously seen it in some piercing shop window somewhere. It was a poster that read “Come on in, we don’t bite… and bring a friend if you don’t believe us!”. Hanzo kept surprising you, for such a solemn face there was a special brand of humour hidden in there. You went back to his text. _Of us_. You felt like a giddy teenager as you replied.

**You:** I love it! It made me laugh :D

The reply was almost instant.

**Hanzo** : I am glad. (:

The text seemed to repel the doubts that lingered at the back of your mind and you relaxed, really relaxed, as you settled in for a quiet evening.

* * *

 

It was quiet until you were woken from your sleep by a pounding at your door. Stirring instantly you jolted up, heart racing from a mixture of fear and tiredness. What was going on? You checked your phone and the time was 2:41am. You hesitated, thinking you might of imagined the noise. A few seconds trickled by before the noise started up again, making you jump.

You slipped out of bed and silently sauntered into the kitchen, the light from your phone the only thing stopped you from falling and stumbling. On your way through the kitchen, you picked up a knife, trembling slightly. You had never hurt anyone before – was someone here to hurt _you_? You put in 911 on your phone and hovered your thumb over the call button, as you stood by the door. When the pounding stopped, you spoke.

“Who is it?” You tried to make yourself sound firm and disapproving, but your voice was shaky and thick with sleep. Your eyes widened when you heard the voice at the other side call your name.

“I-It’s Hanzo, please… Open the door,” he groaned and you flung the door open. He was standing before you, head bowed and a hand wrapped around himself gripping his side. The other hand was supporting himself on the door frame and he was soaking from the rain.

“Hanzo, what… What are you doing here?” You had to calm yourself with a deep breath before your words came out at full volume. He raised his head and you let out a hiss through your teeth in shock. The skin around his left eye was darkening, and the slight swell made it apparent by morning he would have a full-on black eye. His lip was bust, and his left cheek was discoloured by the start of a nasty looking bruise. Your eyes darted down to where his hand held his side and he shifted his fingers, drawing your attention to the sticky red on them.

“Fuck,” was all you could think to say as you placed the knife down on a nearby table and held out your arm for him. He took it and leaned his weight onto you and you both groaned, him in pain and you with effort. You both managed to get to the couch where Hanzo practically fell down with a rough growl. You reached for your phone. “I’ll call on ambulance- “

“No!” Hanzo half-shouted and he winced as he sat upright. “Please, no. I’ll be fine I promise; I just need some bandages. Please, I can’t go to the hospital…” You looked at him while you considered his request. His eyes were almost pleading with you, and he looked desperate.

“Why?” His face dropped and you could almost see his mind turning trying to find an explanation – an explanation to cover up the real reason with how long he was talking, you guessed. He opened his mouth several times as if to speak, but words failed him. You sighed in defeat. “Okay. Let me see what I have lying around”.

His face lit up and he thanked you as you went to the bathroom and recovered as much as you had – some bandages, a few plasters, and some antibacterial wipes. It would have to do. When you returned to him he had already struggled out of his coat, breathing heavily. He wore an olive green t-shirt underneath, stained with a significant amount of blood on his lower left side. You grimaced. “You do know I’m not a doctor, right? I have no idea what I’m doing”. He managed a weak smile up at you and your irritation lessened.

“I am sure we will manage. I’ve dealt with similar before”. His eyes widened as you frowned, and you guessed he had just revealed more about himself than intended. You chose to ignore it, for now.

“Okay…” You murmured as you set yourself down on the sofa next to him, laying out your equipment in-between the two of you. “Shirt off”. He raised an eyebrow at your commanding tone and grinned, before wincing at his sore lip that stopped him from making any sort of remark. He slowly shifted himself to sit upright and slowly peeled the cloth from himself, a string of swears coming from his mouth as it stuck slightly to his wound. You swore yourself when you saw it in all its glory. It was a gash in his side, a long line that was an angry red with darkening red blood around it. Although you were no expert, it didn’t look too deep, and a good covering and some rest looked as if it might suffice for the time being. You considered the items splayed around you and picked up the antibacterial wipes, figuring it was a good start. Hanzo eyed you warily as you leaned in and as you started cleaning the wound he tensed, hissing out air through his teeth, his muscles clenching and unclenching, shifting the skin around the wound and increasing the pain. You were soon done however, and got to work covering the line with some bandages. You leaned back, admiring your handiwork.

“I thought you said you weren’t a doctor? That’s quite good handiwork for a novice,” the low voice brought you out of your daze and you glared at him, which seemingly only added to his amusement.

“I’m not, and I still think you would be better off in a hospital. With professionals,” you added, trying to sound as strict as possible. He let out a breathy chuckle.

“You’re right, but those professionals wouldn’t look as good as you if you wore a nurse’s outfit”.

You spluttered and felt heat rise to your cheeks at his sudden flirty outburst. It was a bold move, especially from Hanzo, and you tried to frown even more. “Save your flirting for when you’re not bleeding all over my couch at 3 in the morning, okay?” He had the good grace to return his usually somber state then, nodding. You got to your knees on the sofa and picked up another wipe, getting ready to tackle his face. Not a lot you could do here, apart from clean it up and let mother nature take its course to heal. You leaned in and gently wiped down his cheek and around his eyes, apologising quietly every time he winced. You then moved your attention to his lip, and to cleaning the blood on that. You put on hand under his chin, your thumb gripping it to keep him still. You worked slowly and with a lot of focus as you cleaned him up, and it was only after you finished you realised he was staring intently at you. You frowned slightly, a blush colouring your cheeks as you went to moved back. A hand around your middle quickly stopped that.

“What?” You asked out of embarrassment as he brought you back closer, his head just above your chest as he looked up at you. He reached up and brushed some of your hair out of your face.

“You look so beautiful when you are concentrating,” he murmured, and leaned in to press light kisses to the column of your throat, mumbling his thanks. A pleased sigh left your lips before something snapped in you and you gently pushed him back with a hand on his shoulder, shuffling backwards to look at him on his level.

“Hanzo, I can’t, you’re injured and I- God, I- “you don’t know what came over you at that point, whether it was tiredness or the shock of the situation or both, but before you knew what was going on hot tears were rolling down your face and you were choking on your words. “You’re injured! You just t-turned up here injured and you won’t even tell m-me how it happened! What if it had been worse, what i-if your injury had been worse and you just d- “. You had to stop yourself before you broke out into full on sobbing. You rose from the sofa and started pacing, a hand covering your mouth and an arm wrapped yourself as if you were trying to hold yourself together. You glanced over at him and your composure nearly slipped.

He looked shocked, mouth hanging open slightly and eyes trained on you in disbelief. His eyes were shining and a thought flashed across your mind – what did Hanzo look like when he cried? Before you could think anymore he had shakily gotten up and made his way to you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his good side. One of your hands went to his chest to stable yourself as fresh tears unleashed themselves unbidden and he rocked you slowly, head on top of yours.

“I’m sorry… I’m truly, truly sorry to have scared you like that. I-I will explain one day, I promise, but I can’t… Not right now…” His low words and his actions soothed you, the tears stopping only to be replaced by a sudden wave of tiredness and your eyes felt heavy. He kissed your head pulling back slightly to look you in the eyes, smiling weakly. “Why don’t you get in bed, and I will clean up. I will join you”. You agreed, too tired to argue at this point.

You reached your room and collapsed into in, trying to stay awake by listening to the sounds of Hanzo shuffling around. The light went off from the hall and you just about make out him coming into your room before you felt the bed dip with his weight. You turned into him, head near his chest as he wrapped his arms around you and proceeded to stroke your back. You yawned.

“’M glad you’re okay Hanzo. I’d make a good doctor. Was gonna stab you at first when I didn’t know it was you,” you heard him chuckle, and you liked the sound. It pulled you deeper into sleep. “Never stabbed anyone before”.

“I’m sure you haven’t. Now shh, and sleep.” He gently chided. You didn’t need to be told twice and quickly drifted off, Hanzo’s warmth a great comfort for you. Just as you were pulled under, you heard him speak.

“Oh rōzu, my sweet, sweet rōzu, I will protect you. Can’t you see I’m already changing the man I am for you?”


End file.
